egg_babyfandomcom-20200223-history
Personalities
There are six "personalities" that your Egg may develop: *'Normal': Normal eggs are well rounded and mentally stable. They enjoy long rolls on the beach and good food with good friends. Normal eggs hatch into cheerful, approachable creatures. *'Cute': Cute eggs run entirely on sunshine and rainbows. They love sweets, fluffy things, and tea parties. Cute eggs hatch into adorable, carefree creatures. *'Pretty': Pretty eggs have a well developed sense of style, aesthetics, and social delicacy. They are often found at cafes writing poetry and ordering the local, organic fruit tart. Pretty eggs hatch into graceful, artistic creatures. *'Nerdy': Nerdy eggs love to learn and explore their environment. However, they tend to get so involved in their hobbies and pursuits that pretty much everyone is tired of hearing about it. Nerdy eggs hatch into enthusiastic, clever creatures. *'Dark': Dark eggs are just trying to figure out their place in this dark, uncomfortable world. They are often found moodily gazing out an attic window on rainy afternoons. Dark eggs hatch into shy, thoughtful creatures. They like to draw, read, and they have a few good friends. * Athletic: Athletic eggs are sporty in every sense of the word. They are very active, coordinated, and enjoy a healthy dose of friendly competition. Athletic eggs hatch into solid, powerful creatures. An egg will form one of these personalities based off of all the interactions that you have with it. What you feed it, what you clean it with, what it wears, etc. all make a difference. And as you may very well know, the variation of the Creature that hatches from your egg is determined by its personality. Can you hatch one of each personality type for every Egg? A whole above texts were taken from Personality Types page in Egg Baby official site. When playing the guessing game, you can determine which personality your egg has. You can also tell which personality an egg has based on its dreams. How To Shape Your Egg's Personality In order to properly shape an egg's personality, you must perform actions with your egg. Depending on what you feed it, what you dress it up in and what books you read to it, it can hatch into 6 different kinds of creatures. Here are the recommended strategies to effectively shape your egg's personality. What may hatch a Normal Egg *'Food' - List of Normal Foods *'Bath Items' - List of Normal Bath Items *'Book:' Clean Duck, Great Egg Wars, The Starving Games *'Clothing:' Hoodie, Sweater, Scarves, Beanie, Pharaoh's Nemes, Crown, Black Bob, Red Bob, and Teal Bob Tip: These Eggs do not have distinguishable preferences, and can be a little bit tricky to figure out what types of foods and clothing that they need. It is recommended to stick to the list above for guaranteed result. What may hatch a Cute Egg * Food '''- List of Cute Foods * '''Bath Items - List of Cute Bath Items * Book: Mittens the Kitten & Father Tiger, Baby Unicorn's 1st Birthday, Princess Pony Beauty Tips Vol. 157 * Clothing: Red Bow, Heart Earrings, Sailor Moon Costume, Tacky Sweater, Panda Hat, Egg Baby (Sticker), Cinnamon Bun, and Moon (Sticker) Tip: These Eggs enjoy candies and sugary foods, so be sure to feed them foods that are high in sugar only. What may hatch a Pretty Egg * Food - List of Pretty Foods * Bath Items - List of Pretty Bath Items * Book: Beauty Tips for Round Faces, Eyelashes 101, Viewtiful Vistas * Clothing: Tiara, Bombshell, Pageant Hair, Natural Auburn, Fur Coat, Gukki Glasses, Blue Sundress, Angel Wings, Halo, Red Dress, Droplet Earrings, Rose (Sticker), and Star Earrings Tip: It is slightly difficult to differentiate your egg between a pretty egg and a cute one. In order to ensure your egg will be cute, use Kawaii Loofah rather than Powder Puff, read only Baby Unicorn's 1st Birthday, etc. Do only things considered as cute. For a guaranteed pretty egg, only use Feather Duster when cleaning, only eat the necessary foods, etc. What may hatch a Nerdy Egg: *'Food '- List of Nerdy Foods * Bath Items '- List of Nerdy Bath Items *'Book: Space Egg, Cosmic, Zom-Bee Survival Guide, Dragon Egg, Industrial Landscape Photography * Clothing: Wizard Hat, Cardboard Box, Reading Glasses, Monocle, Goggles, Silly Bee (Sticker), Cow Bell (Sticker), Nyan Egg Tip: These Eggs enjoy what stereotypical "Nerds" enjoy, such as information limited to certain groups. Be careful with your interactions as you may instead mold the Egg unintentionally into a Normal egg. Tumblr_n0hsucy4nx1qjj53xo1_500.jpg|Some clothing items, cleaning items, books, and foods for nerdy eggs. What may hatch a Dark Egg: *'Food '- List of Dark Foods * Bath Items - List of Dark Bath Items *'Book:' Someday Everybody will Die, Winnie the Poe, Toilet: The Broodening * Clothing: Emo Cut, Scene Hair, Scar (Sticker), Biker Vest, Hazard Symbol (Sticker), Fireball (Sticker), Dracula Vest, Dracula Cape, Paper Bag Tip: Again, these Eggs often will mold when treated with stereotypical "Emo" treatment, such as dark clothing and negative literature. If you abuse it and it somehow survives, then it will be more likely a dark egg. Tumblr_n0hsucy4nx1qjj53xo2_500.jpg|Foods, clothing items, cleaning items, and books for a dark egg. What may hatch an Athletic Egg: * Food '''- List of Athletic Foods * '''Bath Items - List of Athletic Bath Items * Book: Eggcercise: Shell of Steel Vol. 1, Egg-Fu, Hardboiled Yoga, The Adventures of Bruce Chan, Opening Jars with your Eyelids, Ninja Egg * Clothing: Karate Gi, Cheer Outfit, Swimsuit, and Baseball Cap Tip: These Eggs often enjoy foods that contain meat; be sure to play many games to tire the Egg out. By playing games you can feed the Egg more food that restore energy to keep at its Athletic personality instead of molding into a Normal personality, or simply feed it meaty foods (no Fancy Pot Roast or Hot Dog w/ relish). Be aware that all the eggs (except for Normal and Sparkler) don't have Normal personalities when you buy them. If this is the case, read your egg the Clean Duck book to change its personality to Normal. http://www.chaptercheats.com/cheat/iphone-ipod/115015/Egg-Baby/hint/45436/ Category:Game Mechanic